Before The Rain Falls
by GenuineXFake
Summary: Dyson had no idea what he was getting into when he's asked for his assistance with a new Fae. What he thinks will be a simple task, turns out to be something that makes him question things, like feelings that arise within his heart. Dyson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been coming up with an idea for a Dyson/OC fiction and this is what I came up with. This story is rated M for many reasons. Language, violence, smut. And yes, oh yes, there will be smut. I'd suggest not even starting the story if you're against it. Won't be till later chapters, but still. I'm also doing things my own way, which means I'm going to be making up the whole background (which includes some actual legends) and how she came to be as she is. There isn't ACTUALLY any kind of species (myth or otherwise) like Adsila. I see her as Andi Muise (a link to the pic which inspired her for this will be in my profile). This chapter is rather small compared to my normal ones, but I wanted to see the type of response I'm going to get before going more into it. Reviews are ALWAYS encouraged because I may think it suck if I don't get feedback.**

**I don't own Lost Girl and if I did, let me tell you right now: I would be in heaven somewhere rolling around with Dyson doing naughty, dirty things. This is also set after season one. Dyson and Bo didn't continue their relationship and she's with Lauren, he also never gave up his love for her. The end.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why."<p>

"Because you're not normal, Adsila. You know that just as I do, just as the rest of them know."

The brunette woman sighed quietly, rubbing a hand over her face. "But that doesn't mean I have to live a different life then the one I'm already living."

"But it does mean that you have a completely different set of rules to live by."

Adsila shut her eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath in to try and calm herself down. Her twenty-fifth birthday was just right around the corner, which meant that her full abilities would be given to her and she would no longer just go by human laws, but those of Fae. Though she wasn't a mythological creature like many seemed to be, or at least she heard, the High Elders didn't trust a person with so much power not being within their circle. She would have to pick a side.

"I don't want to do this, _E__nisi_." The words were quiet, soft as they left the woman's mouth.

"I know, child, but there isn't any other way. They gave us the time we asked for. Now, it is out of our hands."

The Ash, The High Elders from both sides, and The Morrigan would be arriving within hours. While everyone in the tribe was hustling and bustling to get everything prepared for their arrival, Adsila was dreading it. It wouldn't change much about her everyday life, but it would change her entire future. She saw what she was as more of a curse then a blessing like many both the Cherokee and Chickasaw tribe saw it to be. It wasn't them who bore the mark that cursed her from birth, but Adsila.

Glancing down at her wrist she traced her warm, tan fingers over it briefly and glanced at her grandmother. "I better go. Everyone will be wondering where I am. That's all I need; a shorter leash."

Her grandmother shook her head, running her fingers over her granddaughters cheek. "It will all work out, my blossom. It always does."

She couldn't help but smile, nodding slightly. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish I had a choice in all this."

"You do. Go with light, or go with darkness. Listen to your heart and it will tell you everything you need to know."

"I hope you're right." Adsila gave her grandmother one last smile before ducking out of the cabin.

It wasn't that the woman didn't want to look at the positives in the entire situation, but there was just so much, so many things for her to do and take in. It was almost too much to bear. Her hands shoved themselves into her pockets as she watched people move around the reservation, smiling to those who decided to look her way. There were some who feared her, of the things she could do while many others saw her as some sort of goddess. Sila didn't see herself as either.

Truthfully, she was an accident, something that her parents hadn't planned. The third child born to her parents, not much was ever expected from her. Dustu, her brother was to be the 'warrior' of the family, the provider. He would make their family proud with their accomplishments. Galilahi, her older sister was going to get married and give their parents beautiful babies. And then there was Adsila, the third child who no one expected anything from. But what happened was one thing that no one ever expected.

Everyone knew from birth that she was special, different, and though both her parents weren't Fae, it seemed that The Ash and The Morrigan both heard word of it the minute the mark was discovered on the small babes wrist. Her parents had prayed that they would forget, but of course, they didn't and when the call came everyone was put on edge. What was going to happen? For weeks Sila had been asking herself that very same question, continuing to ponder it. What if she failed their test or didn't meant the expectations they had set for her? Adsila wasn't sure what was ahead of her, but she was ready for it.

They were a modern reservation, but most of her time was spent in training, like how it use to be. She didn't have time to really play with the other children or do reckless things like most teenagers did. There was always a close eye kept on the child, not just because of the random outbursts of her abilities, but because she was important.

The last time a Mark Bearer was walking the earth was before the war between Fae's happened, but he was killed and the spirit of Ababinili went back into the sun and rested, waiting for another body to inhabit. There were many circumstances surrounding Adsila being a Mark Bearer that made it strange, out of the ordinary from what their legends spoke of.

The Mark Bearer was always mentioned to be a man, not a woman, a first born warrior and not a third born mistake. But there was a reason The Great Spirit had chosen her, perhaps a reason that no one knew of quite yet.

Moving through the reservation, Adsila met with one of her closest friends who was busy braiding an eagle feather into a little girls hair. Luyu had been one of the people who was never afraid of her, who stood by her and held her many times when she cried, confused as to why the pretty flowers she was twirling caught on fire. They were inseparable.

"I feel useless." Adsila said, resting her arm against the wood table to rest her chin against.

"Why do you say that, Sila?" Luyu questioned, shaking her head at the silliness of her friend.

Sila shrugged, running her fingers over the colorful beads on the table. "I don't know. Everyone has a task and I don't. I'm just suppose to rest, sit here and do nothing."

"You need your rest. Have you been sleeping?"

She twisted her lips to the side, glancing at Luyu. Sila couldn't lie to her, knowing that the woman saw right through it. "The nightmares are getting worse."

Luyu patted the girl on the butt, watching as she skipped away happily. "How worse are we talking about?"

"A lot worse. It's becoming more real, almost like I can feel it. I wake up sweating or in pain. Last night I woke up with my hands on fire, like I was ready to attack."

She bit her lip, watching Sila. "I thought you had that under control."

"I do, but this... this is different. It's like I can feel the power growing within myself and there isn't anything I can do about it. I could train, but right now I'm trained out. _Aginisi _says there isn't a point in it, not until my birthday."

She chuckled. "Which is in two days."

Adsila snorted, twirling a finger in the air. "Woo. Happy birthday to me."

"Don't be like that."

She sighed shaking her head softly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood. I feel like I'm about to become a test subject and that I'll be swept away into the city, away from you guys."

"I'm sure they'll let you stay." Her friend responded, turning on the bench to face Sila.

"I don't know." She half shrugged. "I don't know anything. I'm kinda useless."

"Not really. If someone needs to start a fire you're handy." Luyu smirked, poking fun at her friend.

Sila laughed, running a hand over her face. "Smokey The Bear is going to hate me."

"Poor Smokey."

The two laughed loudly, shaking their heads at the silliness that they created. Luyu was the only person to put her at some kind of ease with the situation. The laughter died down and the two women sat there quietly, until Luyu spoke.

"Are you scared?"

It was an honest question, one that Sila asked herself many times. They were unsure what exactly was going to happen, what it was that would go on that would make her much more different then she was now. They had an idea, due to legends, but that was it. A simple idea. But she was scared. Scared of the unknown for herself.

"Kinda. I guess I'll find out in two days, hm?"

"Do you know where your allegiance will go?"

Sila shook her head. "Follow my heart. I guess with that much power I'm going to have to."

"Just don't go crazy. If you go crazy we can't be friends. Crazy doesn't go well with me."

"No going crazy. Check."

"Now come here," Luyu said, patting the seat next to her on the bench. "let me get your hair done."

Sila smiled gently and moved over to her friend, turning so her back was facing her and chuckled. "I can do this, you know."

"I know, but I'm just better at it then you are."

The woman couldn't help but laugh quietly, knowing that it wasn't true. But she let Luyu bask in the thought that she was and sat there patiently and still, every now and then glancing to the entrance of the reservation. She was just waiting for them to pull up, to tell her what she had to do. There was no getting away from this, even if Sila ran. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be found eventually, but what they would do to her for running kept her legs still. Sooner or later, the past would always catch up to a person and even though there wasn't anything horrible in hers, there would be if she fled.

Her fingers toyed with the white eagle feather in her hair, feeling her friend place beads randomly in her hair. The action was almost soothing and she shut her eyes for a moment, allowing the relaxing sensation to wash over her. She felt tired and drained, waiting for the day her birthday would arrive. After it would all be over and she hoped she would have the chance to try and keep a normal life, as much as one Adsila could have. Maybe it wasn't going to be any different and she was just being silly. No one knew, not even her. The sooner it was all over and done with, the better.

Sighing quietly she noticed Luyu's hands had stilled in her brunette locks. "Are you done?"

"I believe so."

Sila gave a small nod of her head, running her fingers over the colorful beads that seemed to shine brightly against the contrast of her hair. "I think I'm going to go lay down, get a nap in before dinner."

Luyu nodded, wrapping her arms around the girl to rest her chin against her shoulder. "Try to get some rest and remember; I'll always be here for you."

She smiled and patted her friend on the hands. "I know. Thanks for the hair doing."

"Anytime." Luyu smiled back, removing her arms from Adsila.

Giving her friend one last glance, Sila moved from the bench and made her way towards the cabin she occupied, giving the sun a look over before stepping inside. The guests would surely be there before sundown, since it was much harder to find the reservation in the dark. It meant she had a couple of hours to try and get some kind of sleep, finding that at night her mind was clouded with nightmares, visions of a time long past that were memories from the previous Mark Bearer.

She took a deep breath in and undressed, slipping on a shirt before she crawled into her bed. Sleep would no doubt come, but Adsila hoped it was a peaceful one.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why." Dyson said, resting his arm against the door.<p>

"Because I trust you. With The Morrigan there I'm not sure what tricks she will pull." The Ash spoke, glancing at Dyson before turning his attention back out of the window.

The blonde haired man looked at The Ash, confusion written across his features. "I understand, but what if the girl runs?" The man had seen it before, those who didn't want to have any part of the Fae community and it's rules. Hell, Bo had done it before she even knew what she was.

"She won't and if she does, then you and that nose can sniff her out." The Ash's voice was calm, as if the idea didn't bother him.

"I don't see what's so special about her."

"That's a lot of power to harbor, Dyson and we need her on our side. The last time anyone has seen anything like what she is was before the war."

There were other things that Dyson could be doing at that moment, like working. But here he was going on a vacation of sorts. What if Bo needed him and he wasn't there? What if Kenzi managed to get herself in trouble like she was good at doing? They were good, important questions, ones that The Ash didn't want to hear. Hale was sure to be able to handle anything that may come up, but still. The pair had a way of drawing attention to themselves like moths to a flame. Also, it wasn't like he could just tell The Ash no, he wasn't going to go.

Dyson had to admit that it was always nice to get away from the city, to go out into the woods that few ever wanted to venture out in. It made the wolf inside stir with excitement, the thought that it would get to run free with no care in the world, to roll around and hunt bunnies. He was a man, but he was also a man who kept a beast within himself.

"You think she'll go with The Morrigan?" It was a question that lingered in his mind.

The Ash gave a small shrug. "No telling. The power could make her lust for more, cause her to go into a somewhat frenzy and want to cause destruction. Right now it's neutral territory, which is why we're both able to meet here. We won't know until after she's completed her transition."

"But you do know that an entire tribe of people are going to know about Fae's. That seems dangerous."

"It is. But this is rooted in their people, their religion and really, there isn't anything we can do about that aspect of it. They'll be there for the ceremony and then disperse after for the test. They'll only know the basics, that is all."

Dyson sighed quietly. He didn't like this, didn't like that more people were going to know of Fae.

They arrived in record time it seemed, and Dyson frowned lightly to himself at the sight of The Morrigan as they pulled up. He knew the kind of words she spoke to get people to join her, the promises she gave. She tried with him, but he declined as he found himself drawn more towards Light then Dark.

The SUV came to a stop and Dyson and The Ash stepped out, only to be greeted by The Morrigan moving towards them.

"About time you showed up. I was starting to think this would be too easy." She smirked, taking a drag from her cigarette holder.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think." The Ash retorted back, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Oh, come now. Do you really think that she's going to want the boring life you have to offer? With me she gets excitement."

"And death." Dyson added in, glancing at The Morrigan.

"Why is your help talking to me?"

"Because he's right." The Ash responded, glancing around the reservation. "Where is she?"

"No clue. Maybe she skipped out." The Morrigan took another drag from the black cigarette holder, blowing the smoke towards Dyson who waved it from his face.

An older couple stepped up to them with warm, welcoming smiles across their faces. "Welcome. I'm Chief Adahy and this is my wife Omba. I believe you're here for our daughter."

The Ash gave a curt nod of his head. "Adsila, correct?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she's laying down at the moment. All of this is just a little too much for her, especially as it gets closer to the date. But I can assure you that she will join us for dinner tonight and you can speak to her then, if you like." Omba said, wrapping a hand around her husbands arm with a small smile.

"That would be just lovely. Where are we staying?" The Morrigan asked, snapping her fingers at one of the Dark Fae's standing behind her. He moved to help grab her bags.

"We must apologize for not having such fancy lodging that I'm sure you're use to, but your cabin is this way." Adahy motioned for them to follow.

Omba signaled for The Ash and Dyson to follow her. "I will show you to your quarters as well."

The Ash gave her a thin smile, glancing at Dyson. "Put up your bags and then check on the perimeter. I don't want anything happening without me knowing."

Dyson curtly nodded, grabbing his bags from the car and followed behind the woman. The cabin that he would be staying in was nice and once his bags were placed on the floor he fell on the bed with a quiet grunt. The next few days were going to be hell and all he wanted to do was lay in bed and rest, maybe wake up back in his loft. But that wasn't going to happen. No, instead of getting some much needed rest, he had to go marching through the woods as dusk hit.

He moved from his cabin, taking a moment on the small front porch it offered to take a deep breath in. The air was cleaner, crisp and fresh. It was almost heavenly. An older woman who was walking by stopped in front of him, canting her head to the side as she regarded Dyson. A smile crept across her lips and she nodded her head towards the woods.

"You'll enjoy them. Both of you."

"Both?" Dyson questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She smiled and motioned toward him. "Child, I'm not as foolish as you may think me to be."

"I don't understand." He didn't think her to be anything, but he was slowly starting to wonder if she wasn't a senile old woman.

"There isn't just one side to you. _Both_ of you will like the woods with the freedoms it allows. Reservation land; no one's allowed on it but us."

He furrowed his brow in confusion and watched as she went on her way, slowly taking a couple of steps down the porch. It confused him slightly, the words she spoke. Part of him wanted to follow her, questioning how she managed to know that there was more to him that meets the eye. Most importantly, how she seemed to know that the woods were almost calling him into their embrace. Dyson didn't have time for it at the moment, but made a mental note to seek her out at a later time when he could get answers to his questions.

Turning on his heel he made his way towards the woods, placing his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket and glanced at the setting sun. The bright, vibrant colors that seemed to flourish from it made him notice the differences that the city offered. But he was working there, which meant he had to live in the area and all in all, made it easier. It didn't put his wolf at ease and as Dyson took a deep breath in, he could feel the creature stirring within himself. Of course it would be easier to shift and quickly check out the area surrounding the reservation, but there was no telling who was out there. Wolves didn't just roam the area and those that did venture in the woods would probably know that.

No, it was just him 'humaning' it with sharpened senses that were on high alert as he stepped into the tangled mess of trees and bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to Snowangl05, Rinurechotay, In-Love-With-Paul-Get-Over-It, and Brianna Sterling for the reviews. :D I appreciate it lots! Now, a question: Do you guys prefer first person POV or third? Sometimes I find myself slipping into first when writing this and am more or less curious as to my readers preferences. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was trying to figure out just how much I wanted to give away right then, or wait until it's her birthday. I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyhoot! Onto chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Adsila had been right; sleep did come, but it was restless and full of nightmares that jolted her awake, forcing her to leave the warmth that her bed provided. She knew that the guests had arrived, saw their SUV's parked on the reservation and decided she wasn't fully ready to meet with them yet. A moment of peace was all she wanted, before the many questions they had bombarded her and overloaded her senses. Instead of telling anyone that she was awake, Sila slipped out the back of her cabin quietly, quickly looking around to see if she spotted anyone.<p>

No one.

She took off towards the woods at full speed, jumping easily over the fallen branches and holes in the ground as she passed them. There would be no peace found in the reservation, no where for her to just take a moment to breath. It was a sanctuary in it's own respect, but it wasn't one for her, not then at least. No, only the woods could provide something of the sort and Sila welcomed the sensation with open arms. It washed over her, wrapping her in the quiet sounds of the creatures that came out at night, letting their presence be known softly. Once upon a time she was afraid to even go on the outskirts of the reservation, thinking that something would snatch her up and eat her for dinner. As she got older, the idea seemed somewhat foolish.

Maybe it wasn't too foolish, since it seemed as if creatures that didn't exactly classify themselves as human roamed the Earth. Adsila could take care of herself, though, she had been trained to and really, was she human?

The dusk air was cooling against her warm flesh and she stretched her arms high above her head, enjoying the feel of her muscles stretching. The small outing would do her good, she knew that and luckily no one would come to wake her up, only to find that the brunette wasn't exactly where everyone thought for her to be. She could see it now and it made her laugh quietly to herself. They would freak out and start searching for her, thinking that she decided to run. In the end it was best for no one to know that she was awake.

Her legs slowed down to a brisk pace as she moved, taking a moment to enjoy herself. Adsila knew where she was going and even though her feet had walked the exact same path many times over her life, there was a need, no, a desire to take it slow. Her fingers idly trailed over the rough bark of those trees she passed them. There was a lake about fifteen miles out from the reservation that had one of the most breathtaking waterfalls that she had ever seen. The sounds of rushing water slapping against rocks could be heard and it made her heart flutter. It was tranquil and gave Sila comfort when there was none. It offered solace while the rest of the world offered chaos.

Before she knew it she was upon the lake, smiling at just the simple sight of it. Most of the teenagers in the area came out there to test their bravery skills, to see who was brave enough to stand at the very top of the rocks and jump into the cool water below. Some chickened out, while others accepted such a challenge with zealous. In a way it was like an initiation. Everyone went through it eventually and if you did make it through alive, you were seen as a stronger person and even a little cooler than you were before.

Even with the setting sun no one was out so far away from the reservation. They were all too busy making sure that everything was set up, that things were going according to schedule. Not to mention that the air was starting to become colder the closer the winter months came, which meant that the water would be chilly for most to swim in. But not for Sila. No, her body temperature ran hotter than humans did, skyrocketing to 105 instead of the normal 98. Cold didn't have any affect on her anymore. The chill didn't even penetrate her skin.

Shedding herself of her clothes, Sila dove naked into the water and she relished in the feel of it. It brushed across her skin, wrapping her in a cool blanket. The minute that the water touched her she felt herself relaxing. Out there she was in her own little world, a world where she was normal. No Fae laws existed, no real expectations were given to her, no tests for her to complete to place her in a category. It was just her.

Adsila came up for air, running her hands over her face to brush away the excess droplets and to smooth away her hair. Her arms moved through the water in a graceful manner, helping her body to stay afloat in the deep waters. She didn't stay in one place long and ducked back under, swimming her way towards the waterfall only to come out on the other side. Some would probably feel strange to be so bare for all the world to see, knowing that there were those who did come to the lake. Adsila didn't care; in that moment she was in her true element.

Her legs dangled off a rock, enjoying the feel of the waterfall as it brushed over her heated skin. The sun was starting to set, causing most of the sky to become a dark blue color. If she was forced to go into the city, the setting sun over the trees would be a reminder to her of what the world held, of those that lived where she did and stuck to the traditional ways of life.

She stuck a hand out towards the waterfall, watching as the water bounced off her hand in a rough manner, shooting out this way and that. Sadly, there was no way she could stay out there so long and moved herself from the rocks to stand under the waterfall to allow it's replenishing waves to wrap her in their embrace.

There were perks to being a Mark Bearer. Adsila was faster, stronger, more durable and agile, not to mention her senses were peaked. Most creatures that lived in the woods sounded the same. The weight of their footsteps were constant, unless they were hunting. Even then she could still hear them quietly moving. Sila could hear heavier footsteps in the distant coming closer, carefully stepping in places. They were smart, making sure to step over things that would crack or break, alerting things around them of their presence. But she could hear them loud and clear.

Sila decided to retreat back behind the waterfall, waiting and watching for the person to appear. She began to wonder if someone had checked on her back at the reservation and they were now looking for her. Her lips pursed slightly in thought as her eyes scanned around. Soon a man was spotted and she peeked out from the cascading water, observing him. He was tall with blonde curly hair and sporting a leather jacket. Adsila had never seen him before, which only lead her to believe that he had come with those who had recently arrived. There was also the chance that he had wondered into reservation territory without realizing it.

She licked her lips absently and continued to watch him for a moment before speaking up.

"Who are you?" She called out, ducking back behind the waterfall so he couldn't see her.

* * *

><p>Dyson had been wandering around, grumbling to himself at how silly this was. He could understand why The Ash wanted him to venture into the woods to make sure that nothing was up The Morrigan's sleeves, but still. He wasn't a watch dog who could sniff out trouble, but that's how he felt sometimes. There was no problem doing what was asked of him -even if it did bother him sometimes-, but there was always a limit. This was it. Though he felt comfortable in the woods, more at peace then what he felt in the city, Dyson didn't know exactly <em>what <em>it was that he was looking for.

Nothing seemed out of place. It was the woods. What was so out of place about the woods? Nothing. At least, nothing that he could see.

He took a deep breath in and ran a hand over his face, feeling the scruff scratch against his rough fingers. Dyson questioned if he could just turn back and go back to The Ash and tell him that everything looked clear. But that would only come back to haunt him if something _did _happen. It really wasn't a win-win situation at that moment. His cell phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket, flipping it over to see that Hale had sent him a text message. It surprised the man that he was even able to get service.

'_Bag a hot Indian chick for me – H'_

Dyson chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the siren as he shut the phone and flipped it safely back into his pocket, continuing on his way. He wasn't sure how far reservation land went, but he had to be coming close to the boarder of it. The sound of water hitting rocks was picked up by his sharp ears and he turned on his heel, following the sound of it, his curiosity getting the best of him. What he saw when he reached the place the sound was coming from was nothing short of beautiful.

It was clear water rushing down from what appeared to be a much larger lake, swirling together in a smaller one, with rocks scattered along the edges. It surprised Dyson how clean it looked, like fresh water that could be bottled and sold. It was safe to say that it was fine to drink from and he found his throat to suddenly be dry and scratchy. He took a step towards it, prepared to cup some of the refreshing liquid in his hands to drink, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

_'Who are you?'_ It questioned.

It was a woman from the sound of the voice and he cocked his head slightly to the side. He inhaled a deep breath of air, more out of habit then anything, and found that he couldn't pick up the scent of the mysterious woman, which meant he couldn't figure out her location. But from the sound of it, she was in the water around the waterfall. The best he got was a small scent of clothes that he noted off to the side.

"I'm Dyson." He responded, taking another step towards the water.

The person remained quiet, the only sound heard was water beating rapidly against water.

"You do know this is reservation land, right? Trespassing isn't allowed." She spoke again, which caused him to chuckle.

"I'm fully aware and am considered a guest of sorts on the land. But I think the real question is, are you aware?" Dyson quirked back, a small smile gracing across his lips.

"Of course I am! I live on it."

So she was from the reservation. It only lead him to believe that the woman knew who he was, perhaps not by name, but who he came with and what he was there for.

"Conversations are hard to have when only one person can be seen."

"I can see you just fine." There was something lining her voice, something he took as... humor?

He chuckled again, bending down to cup some of the water in his hands. "Not exactly fair then, is it?"

"Perhaps not to you."

Shaking his head, Dyson brought the liquid to his lips and drank almost greedily before scooping up another handful to drink. "You shouldn't talk to a person like that when you're clothes are so far away."

It was quiet for a moment or two and if Dyson were alone, he would pat himself on the back for bringing the woman to silence.

"Fine. Turn around, I'm coming out."

He stood and turned his back to the lake, watching the sun as it was completely disappearing from sight. If the woman wanted him to turn around, who was he to say no? Dyson was a gentleman after all. She was lucky it was just him and that Hale hadn't been forced to come, too. The siren would have turned, but made sure to take a couple of peeks every now and then.

The sound of water splashing was heard and then it became quiet, which only lead him to believe she had reached the shore and was now dressing.

"You can turn around now."

And he did, but he almost stopped in his tracks. She was... beautiful, but not just beautiful like one would call a model or actress. No, there was an exotic beauty to her, something almost timeless. Even though the sun was now almost completely set, Dyson could see her just fine. High cheek bones that rested on her face, full lips that weren't over done and soulful brown eyes. Yes, this woman indeed did live on the reservation.

He cleared his throat and gave a curt nod of his head. "See? Much better."

"Don't worry, I'm not staying." She smiled lightly and turned on her heels, going back the way he came.

"Good, then I'll go with you." It didn't take him long to fall into step with her and he placed his hands in his jacket.

The two began their journey back quietly, but it seemed seemed as if the brunette next to him was taking her time, walking at a leisurely pace. Dyson wanted to rush her, thinking she could make it back just fine since she managed to find her way out there. First though, he wanted to see if he could get any answers concerning the woman that The Ash and The Morrigan had come out to see.

"So, I take it you know of the girl I'm here about. Adsila or something of the sort."

* * *

><p>Adsila was glad that the man, Dyson, kept his back to her while she changed, though she made sure to look over her shoulder just to make sure. He said he was a guest on the reservation, meaning that he came with those who sought her out. She was automatically on guard once the news came to light. He seemed to be interested in walking back with her, probably because he had managed to get himself lost in the tangled mess and unmarked paths of the woods. She could get back with her eyes closed.<p>

Her skin had already began to dry from her dip, but her hair was still drenched, sticking to her neck and shirt. The feeling made her slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't unnerving. Once back in her cabin, Sila would have to shower before dinner anyways, so there was no real worry on her part. Her hand began to travel up and down her arm in an idle manner, walking silently with Dyson. There was no rush on her part, finding that she wanted to take as much time as she could getting back.

His statement cut through the silence, causing her to glance at him before nodding her head. He apparently had to idea about who he was talking to and she decided to play along. If she pretended to be someone else, then perhaps her questions could be answered.

"I do, but most everyone does on the reservation."

"What exactly is she?" Dyson questioned, his tone one of curiosity.

Sila took a deep breath in, running a hand through her soaking wet locks. "She's what's known as a Mark Bearer."

He remained quiet for a moment before speaking again. "And what exactly is that? I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have heard it before." Sila chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's Chickasaw legend and myth."

"Care to shed a little light on the matter, then?"

Her lips pursed slightly and she nodded. "Everyone has their own deities and gods, just like we do. While we don't believe in God or the Devil, we have The Great Spirit, Ababinili. He's the giver of life, light, and warmth and believed to manifest in the sun and fire. In the beginning all the wonders known as Wind, Rainbow, Sun, Moon, Thunder, Fire and Water came to him with a human and questioned if the people of the world could be their children. Ababinili told them all no, but that they could their grandchildren, nephews, and friends. Before they left, The Great Spirit said that the people of the world were his children."

"So wait, let me get this straight. He told everyone else no, but decided to take you all as his own children?"

Sila nodded and chuckled. "Yes. Ababinili is the one who created us, after all. He's our God."

Dyson slowly nodded his head. "Okay... I'm following along. Keep going."

"A Mark Bearer is someone in the tribe that bears the mark of Ababinili. He's a warri-"

"You said he, but she's not a he... right?"

She gave a faint shake of her head. "No, she is not a he." Sila stopped walking and turned to him. "Are you going to keep interrupting me or would you like for me to continue?"

"I'm sorry. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Now, as I was saying. He's a warrior for Ababinili, a descendant of him. Every generation one is chosen to harbor the spirit of him and with that comes perks. The Mark Bearer eventually dies though and the spirit returns back into the sun to rest until another is chosen."

She paused, tucking her hands behind her back and went about her pace again. "And you're right, I said 'he' because all the other Mark Bearers since the beginning of time have been male. Apparently The Great Spirit decided that a woman would be chosen this time around."

Dyson leaned toward Sila and whispered quietly. "I have a question."

"Go ahead. I just don't like being interrupted." She chuckled softly.

"So, she's a Mark Bearer, right? How do you know?"

"Like many others we have a... 'bible'. We have our legends and myths that's been passed down from the beginning of time. A storyteller is the one who tells us these things. The Mark Bearer has a distinct mark on their body: a red circle with a dot in the middle and lines around the circle, but not connected. They also have abilities, which is a clear sign of it."

"How early do they start?" He questioned, idly kicking a rock out of his way.

"Pretty young. The first sign was at age ten, then sixteen, then eighteen, and finally on their twenty-fifth year of living they get blessed with the rest of them."

"Do you know what they are?"

Sila was getting into uncomfortable territory. Most knew what she could do, it wasn't a secret. But to tell someone that she considered 'the enemy'? It was almost like showing your cards in a game of poker.

"I would think it's pretty obvious. Ababinili manifests in the sun and fire."

"So she catches things on fire."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I believe it goes a little deeper then that. I guess you'll see in a couple of days though, won't you?"

Dyson shrugged. "I guess it's always nice to know a little bit of what's going to happen in the unknown. I've never come across someone like her, so I don't really know what to expect."

"From the sounds of things she doesn't either. The legends only say so much and then... it cuts off. Not like it's missing, but the exact actions that's going to take place aren't there. It's going to be a surprise to us all, not just you."

"Learning experience for us all. Wonderful." There was an underlining annoyance to his tone.

Sila stopped her walking again and had to fight back the urge to slap him. She felt like she was being disrespected and though Dyson was unaware of who she was, it didn't make it right. Guest or not, they were still prideful people who took these things seriously and he was making it sound like it was an inconvenience to him.

"You know, you're a guest. In fact, you're lucky you're going to even get to witness something like this. Do you think we sell tickets in the city like it's a show for the entire world to see? Like she's some kind of freak who people can just point at and laugh or make fun of? Our traditions and customs are private. This, is private. You shouldn't even be here anyways, but that's not going to happen now, is it?"

Dyson stopped and turned to her, tensing up his body. "Look, I don't want to be here, but I have to be. I don't expect a... human to understand something of this magnitude."

"Oh, so just because I'm a human I'm not suppose to understand? Let me tell you something _Dyson; _this is rooted into my people, into me and though you think I may not understand, I understand a whole hell of a lot more than you. If anyone is an outcast here, it's you. So why don't you run on back to the city like a good boy and leave us and Adsila in peace?"

Dyson let a quiet growl escape his throat. "If I could, trust me, I would. But I can't, not until this is settled and done with. When that moment comes, I'll gladly go back to the city and continue on with my life."

Adsila let out a growl -yes, a quiet growl of her own- back at him and went on her way, saying nothing else to him until they were on the outskirts of the reservation.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. Enjoy your stay here."

And with that the brunette woman went towards her cabin, ignoring his call out to her. She had better things to do then stand there and argue with him like a twelve year old. Dinner would be served within the hour and she had yet to shower and dress. It was a clear sign to her that she was going to be just a little later. It didn't bother her. Let them wait. They were the ones who wanted Sila, not the other way around.

She still managed to bathe and dress in record time. It wasn't suppose to be a fancy dinner, but still Adsila felt the need to make herself at least somewhat decent. It was a huge get together with the entire tribe there, all of them looking nice. She opted for a low cut long soft pink summer dress with intricate patterns across it in darker shades of pink and white. The brass bangles almost blended in with her tan skin and the turquoise pendant laid perfectly against her chest. Nothing special was done to her hair; just natural with soft waves. The eagle feather and beads that Luyu had placed in her hair earlier that day seemed vibrant against the darker locks.

It was the best they were going to get.

Tomorrow night when the celebrations began for her birthday was when she would have to go in traditional garb. But right then it was casual and comfortable.

A knock at her door caused for her attention to be adverted from her reflection in the full body mirror and she moved to open it, only to be greeted with the sight of her grandmother. It made her smile softly, thankful for her appearance.

"Ready my blossom?" She questioned, running her frail fingers down Adsila's cheek.

She took a deep breath in and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Her grandmother moved out of the way and held out her arm, causing Sila to link hers through it.

"You went into the woods today." Her grandmother said idly.

Sila furrowed her brows together in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Child, I know you." She paused to chuckle. "You need a moment to yourself before all this takes over your life."

Her lips twisted to the side as she sighed gently. Her grandmother knew her better then anyone else, even better then Luyu. It was her grandmother who first spotted the mark on the small baby, the one who told everyone of the legends and stories. She was the tribes storyteller and shaman. The older woman always knew more then what she let on and it was her who traveled to the spirit world seeking confirmation about her granddaughter.

"No one else knows, right?"

Her grandmother shook her head. "No, no one else knows."

"Good," Adsila let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I don't want anyone to know. They may think I tried to run."

"Don't listen to what other people say, Adsila. You are special and The Great Spirit knows it. It's why he chose you."

"I think it was a kind of hit and miss sort of thing."

The older woman gave her a playful slap against her arm. "Now you stop that right this instant. If it was he would have withdrawn his gift, not allow for you to keep it."

"Ow, alright, alright," She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I get it. You're the wise, great, all knowing _Enisi_."

"And don't you forget it." Her grandmother looked at Sila and smirked lightly.

The playful banter between the two women put Adsila at ease a little bit, but nothing would be able to truly brush that feeling away. It seemed like it would be something she was forced to deal with. It wasn't really nervousness that ran through her body, but fear. Just what was it they were expecting of her? What did she have to do to prove herself? Dyson wasn't of much help. He only seemed interested in finding out things about her. The thought of the man made her roll her eyes.

She liked to think she was a people person, but he made it almost impossible with his tone of voice and almost uncaring attitude about the situation. It could be because it wasn't his neck on the line. Surely if it was, then his tone would change.

It was easy to pick up the loud banging of the drums and the flute that were being played. The sound seemed to almost echo through the reservation, conjuring up the old spirits of legends and myth. In that moment when music was played, it was almost like you could feel them, feel their presence surround you in safety. At the same time, you felt what they felt, the struggles they went through just to survive. It wasn't just about beating on a drum. It was about keeping their spirit's alive, their memory. It allowed for you to feel their sorrow and their happiness.

Adsila was lost in her thoughts when her grandmother brushed a hand over her hair, pulling her away from the world she was in.

"Are you ready?"

"If you ask me that again, I just may turn and run." Sila chuckled quietly.

"Oh, hush now. Go on the rest of the way, then. I will join you shortly."

Kissing her cheek goodbye, the older woman moved away from her, going back towards the cabins. She ran a hand over her face, feeling the heart in her chest pounding against it. There was no turning back, not now. She took a deep -suppose to be calming- breath in and exhaled, watching as the heat from her breath mingled in with the slightly cold air, allowing for it to be seen.

This was it.

She continued on her way until the light from the bonfires that were scattered around reflected on her, casting her in an eerie orange glow. The heat could be felt, making the slight chill in the air to be forgotten. As the wind brushed over the reservation, it took the smell of food with it, allowing for it to waft in Sila's nose and make her belly grumble with hunger. She hadn't eaten all day and the notion never came her to her attention until the smell of food blew by.

People danced around, yelling and hooting with joy and the sight made her smile. A couple of people stopped her on the way, giving her hugs and kisses of congratulations. She accepted them with a smile on her face, telling each of them 'thank you' quietly. The sound of her mother calling her name forced her to move from them, making a B line towards the long table they were sitting at.

It was crowded, way too crowded for her taste, but her parents were kind enough to leave a spot open for her beside them. There were many faces Adsila didn't seem to recognize, not that it was a shock to her. But there did seem to be a face among those that she _did _seem to know.

She smiled when she reached the table, slipping into the open spot beside her parents and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry I'm late. I guess my nap went a bit over then what I had originally planned." She chuckled, running her fingers over her eagle feather.

"You're here now, that's really all that matters. Adsila, I would like for you to meet The Ash and The Morrigan. They'll be overlooking your test." Her father's voice seemed to boom over the loud sounds of the drum.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Sila gave a small bow of her head in hello, tucking her hands in her lap.

"Likewise, I'm sure." The Morrigan smiled sweetly, placing an elbow on the top of the table so she could rest her chin against her fingers in a graceful manner.

She could feel Dyson's eyes boring into her skull, almost as if he was burning them into her brain. All she could do was glance at the man and give him a small smirk, turning her attention back to the pair in front of her. There was a part of her that wanted to laugh at him, that she had managed to trick him, even if for the moment. He was going to get his wish, to meet Adsila. Well, there she was and she bet that he was shitting bricks.


End file.
